


Meeting

by MaxIsLikeSugar (RevisionaryHistory)



Series: The Care and Feeding of Nathan [1]
Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/MaxIsLikeSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest member of The Wanted meets someone he thinks wants nothing to do with him.<br/>He's got a lot to learn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

~*~Nathan~*~

Today has been an amazing day. We headed out early and spent the first part at Disney. There's a reason it's called the happiest place on earth. How can you not smile surrounded by all the characters from your youth? And all that excited energy coming off the kids, at least until nap time, is great too.

The gig was phenomenal. Lots of positive energy. We’d played all day so we were relaxed and having fun. Since we're in Florida the girls were tan and wearing tiny tops. That's about the best five British boys could hope for.

Club Level at our hotel had a hospitality suite. Free food and drinks. That's where we headed first. No drinking for me. The others would head out to a bar later, but they needed to change and would pregame with the free stuff. I decided to hang out for a bit.

We weren't the only one’s inhabiting Club Level. There were couples, moms and dads who'd escaped the kiddos for a bit, and a few singles roaming about. Siva and Nareesha sat with some other couples talking, leaving us four to our own. 

Jay went to get the second round. From out of nowhere this beautiful girl showed up between me and Max. She had sun streaked long straight blonde hair, ridiculous blue eyes, pink lips, a creamy tan, and a rocking hot body. Fit.

"Show was great. Nice end to our vacation. Just wanted to say thank you. Sorry to interrupt."

Tom got there first, "You're not interrupting." 

Then Max, "Even if you were, we wouldn't mind."

Finally me, "Yeah." 

If you google "socially awkward" you'll see a picture of me. You wouldn't know it seeing me on stage or hanging with a group of fans. That's all about the stage persona. You can see it at award shows and interviews. Not always. Beer helps, but I'm in America, so "yeah” was the best I could do. Pitiful. 

She smiled (wow) at me. Pity smile for the 19 year old. 

"What’s your name, love?" Tom is best with making conversation. 

"Kristin."

"Said you were on vacation?"

She went on, making eye contact with each of us as she talked, "Yes, we've been here a week. Did the rides, drove out to the beach a couple of times. Drank our way through Epcot."

Max jumped in, "That's the way to spend the day." 

She laughed, "Next day not so much."

Jay walked back over with his arm around a girl. She opened her mouth in mock surprise and pointed at Kristin then to Jay, "Look what I found!" 

Kristin wrinkled up her nose (very cute) and pointed between the three of us, "I found three." 

The other girl's face fell, "You probably win." 

Kristin smiled (wow), "Probably. This is my best friend, Lindsey." 

Instead of them asking us questions and listening to us tell stories, they told us stories about how they'd become friends and the things they'd done. We joined in with our own stories. I was very thankful this turned into a conversation and not a "meet and greet". 

"We were paired up as roommates in college and hit it off immediately. She was my maid of honor and the one to haul my drunk ass down the streets of Atlanta after each of my many divorce parties."

I'm told I have no filter and you can read my face like a book. Kristin looked at me and said, "Go ahead."

"How old are you?" I watched Max do a face palm behind her back. 

"I'm twenty five. I married my college best friend and divorced him a yearish later."

Lindsey chimed in, "Lying, cheating douche canoe."

Tom snickered, "She liked him."

Max pursed his lips, "Divorced older woman. Please, tell me you're an underwear or bathing suit model and complete my fantasy."

She laughed at him, "Sorry, I teach high school engineering and psychology."

Max cocked an eyebrow pretending to think, “Yeah, that works too. Bet your classes are mostly boys.”

“Oddly enough, yes. But I think that’s mostly subject matter.”

Tom and Max shook their heads in disagreement. 

I spoke, “I suck at math, but I’d be there.”

“I think you’re a little old for my class.”

Max, from here on known as “fucking bastard”, reached around her to pull my ear, “Not our baby Nayf. He could pass for fifteen.”

“Does at the bars.” Thank you, Tom. 

I should say that Jay and Lindsey were in this conversation quite a bit, but I wasn’t paying attention to them. 

Tom raised his eyebrows while looking at fucking bastard. I'd watched this before. Wingman. "Here with best friend. No boyfriend?" 

Kristin grimaced, "No."

Next was fucking bastard, "Want one?"

She looked at him laughing, "No!"

He laughed with her. They always want the fucking bastard. 

This is where the embarrassing stories began. We all took our share and I am quite good at throwing up snarky comments that are self depreciating and defending of myself. After Tom finished with me I crossed my arms over my chest, "Always picking on the little one. Always baby Nathan." I wagged my finger at them, “Soon enough you'll rue the day." I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. Everyone laughed. 

I felt fingers barely touch the front of my hair and backed away. Kristin stood there smiling and shaking her head at me. I smirked, "Alright, you pensioners go out and hit the bars. I'm going to slip into bed with a cuppa. Nice meeting you ladies." 

With that I was gone. 

I joke about being socially awkward. That's true, but it's more about being introverted. Lots of misconceptions about introverts. I love being with people. It's just that it takes a lot of energy and while the other four seem to gain energy from socializing I lose it and need time to myself to refuel. I've learned to make small talk with fans and not appear aloof during interviews. It's a lot of work. It wears me out. I need quiet, a nap, and a cuppa to recover. If it's the guys or a bunch of my mates at home it's not a big deal. It's when presented with new people or situations. And like I said, I've learned to just go on with. So while not being of age in America is a pain in the ass, sometimes is a convenient excuse. 

Tonight I would have sacrificed a small animal for a fake id and the ability to pull it off. The worst part was knowing I'd hear sex stories about Kristin the next morning from the fucking bastard.

~*~*~*

My wake up call was ungodly early, but I’d slept great and was in a good mood. It was a travel day so I was on the bus in flash. Still dead last. Fucking bastard sat at the table hunched over a bowl of cereal with Tom across from him. Jay was lying in his bunk curled around a pillow with the curtain open. Siva and Nareesha were on the couch. I went to the kitchen to make a cuppa and decided best to get it over with, “How was everyone’s night?”

Jay rolled out of his bunk wrapped in his blanket, “Haven’t been to sleep yet. All. Night. Sex.” He kissed my head then sat with Tom and fucking bastard.

Fucking bastard spoke with a mouth full of fruit loops, “What a night when the only one who gets laid is Jay.”

Siva looked up, “I got laid.”

“Sleeping with your girlfriend doesn’t count.”

I slid into the table with my tea, somewhat shocked, “Thought you’d hook up with Kristin?”

“Didn’t want me.” He made his hand an airplane sailing across the table, whistling as it crashed, then added, “Shot down.”

Tom snickered, “You shouldn’t have left, mate. She was there for you.”

“Get out! She was not.” They are completely taking the piss now.

“You left. We said wanna go. She said nothing to stay here for.”

My mouth dropped open, “She was flirting with you!” I pointed at fucking bastard, who can go back to Max now.

Tom looked ready to throw a tantrum, “She was flirty with him, but flirting with you. She’s smiling at you with complete “fuck me” eyes and she’s playing in your hair.”

“That wasn’t flirting.”

All three of them looked at me like I was an idiot, which apparently I am. Jay shook his head, “She had a very sad face when you walked away.”

“Thought you weren’t interested”, Tom shrugged. “You seriously didn’t get that she was flirting?”

“Not with me. Thought she was amused by the child, but not flirting.”

“It’s always flirting when they go for the hair.” 

I looked at Max, “How would you know, baldy?” 

“Used to have hair.” He went back to his cereal.

I huffed out a breath, “Well, this is somewhat tragic.” 

“Not terribly so.” Jay held out the phone in his hand.

This is when I noticed the phone he’d been playing with throughout this conversation was my phone, “Oh fuck, what did you do to my phone?”

“Put Kristin’s phone number in it.”

I raised my eyebrows and scrolled to the number, “I can’t call. Completely embarrassed.”

Jay reached out and messed up my hair, “Which is why I put your phone number in her phone. I don’t think she will have that problem.”

Which brought me back to why I didn’t think she was flirting with me. “What does a twenty five year old hot divorcee want with me?”

Max never looked up, “Sex with someone trainable.”

Jay smacked the back of his head. I like Jay today. “You’ll have to ask her.”

Tom snickered, “I think Max’s idea is fucking fabulous and just what every nineteen year old boy needs.”

**Author's Note:**

> This began as "A Love Story In No Particular Order" with me writing as I wanted. Now there's enough of it that it has an order. I will go in fill in holes.


End file.
